


You Don't Need To Kill To Be A Killer

by hirusen



Series: Stories Of Tumblr [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hugs, Kind Villain, Language, Medication, Past Abuse, Protectiveness, Revenge, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Survivor - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Tumblr Prompt, deadname, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: "I know you're more damaged than you pretend to be. How about you take my hand? A little revenge will do you some good..."
Relationships: Villain & Civilian
Series: Stories Of Tumblr [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1231778
Kudos: 2





	You Don't Need To Kill To Be A Killer

"I know you're more damaged than you pretend to be." His voice was soft as he approached, the only person who seemed to know that he was even here. "How about you take my hand? A little revenge will do you some good..." His hazel eyes were misted with thick tears as he started at Vortex; not the guy's real name, of course, as he was a villain around these parts. Sure, there weren't any 'heroes' around here, and anyone known as a 'villain' were just people who were gifted with strange abilities and powers, but that didn't mean you could trust these people either.

Vortex was a strange one all on his own; anyone he personally interacts with gets pulled so deeply into his personal life that no one ever really sees them again. It's how he got the name, after all. He interacts with you and you get pulled down into the vortex of his life and are never seen again. Granted, those people whom he's interacted with were the absolute worse, so it wasn't always that bad, but still. "...Asema Grimm." "What?" "It's my real name." Ah. He was trying to establish trust. Not going to work, really.

Asema felt the lump in his throat grow when the young man swung his foot out over the edge of the building. He's heard through his contacts and information networks about this boy; a child who's been through too much at their age, yet had managed to convince the rest of the world he was fine.

Going through childhood abuse, emotionally abusive partners, a verbally abusive alcoholic mother, a sexually abusive father during his teen years, and unmedicated clinical depression that he hides so well behind fake smiles and laughter is not fine.

"You don't know shit." Asema chuckled softly at the bitten out words. "You're right, I don't." The boy was surprised, finally planting his foot back onto the building's edge. "I don't know what you've been through; yes, I was physically abused when I was a child, but that doesn't mean I know what _you've_ been through." Asema held his hand out again. "Take my hand, dear, and I promise that you will inflict the sweetest revenge you'll ever know." The child before him hesitated, understandably, his eyes flickering between his extended hand and the ground that was 79 stories below them.

"...How do you know that it will be?" Asema smiled. "Because I've done it myself." Well, if a villain is saying that the revenge they're offering is the sweetest he'll know, and it's something he's done before, then maybe... "It's better than killing yourself." The boy flinched at those words like he read his mind. "You think doing this will be the revenge you're seeking, but it's not. You've let them win if you do this, and I know you don't want that." He saw as some of the tears in the child's eyes spilled down his pale cheeks and Asema frowned. He's been gifted with many powers and abilities, but none of them stave off the pain that comes with seeing people like this.

Asema as everything he needs to just wipe humanity off the map entirely, but he knows he'll be killing too many innocent people to get rid of the people who can push someone to do what this child is trying to. It was thanks to his own parents who inflicted that kind of pain onto him that his powers and abilities awoken. And sure, he could do what every other villain in the world does and use them for his own personal gain. But that's what his parents tried to do with him. And he doesn't want to end up like his parents, in either way.

"You'll...help me get my revenge?" "Every step of the way." "...Gabriel Shadow." Asema's smile returned to his lips much brighter as Gabriel took his hand, gently pulling him into his arms and hold him tightly. He just stroked his short hair as Gabriel broke down, sobbing and shaking like the scared child he still was after all of these years of abuse. It was sad that a 30 year old man who's accomplished so much like Gabriel has, has been reduced to a frightened child because everything he's endured ever since he was 6 nearly destroyed him.

"H-How..." Gabriel started as he finally caught his breath. "How do we start?" Asema smiled warmly as he pulled out a tissue and cleaned up the child's face (Asema was MUCH older than he looked, so practically all of humanity was a child in his eyes). "We already have." It was hard for Asema to not laugh at the confusion on Gabriel's face. "The best kind of revenge against the people who did this to you..." Asema trailed off as he threaded a hand through the man's hair.

"Is to survive."


End file.
